


Three's Company

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Series: August 2019 Flash Prompt Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: Sirius Black was the third person in their relationship.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> There's not enough for these three in a consensual mostly healthy relationship. 
> 
> if anyone wants to write these three getting together that would be amazing
> 
> very unbetaed but i couldn't let this one pass me by!

Sirius Black was the third person in their relationship.  


Lily has always accepted it. James and Sirius had been inseparable before she and James got together and there was no reason to think that a silly little thing like marriage would change that.  


It was, maybe, just a little inconvenient right at the moment, however.  


“Budge up Evans, you’re hogging the blanket,” Sirius mumbled sleepily.  


He was wedged between Lily and her husband in the narrow double bed. The bed was barely large enough for two adults, and really much too small for three. Lily had, in fact, been hogging the blanket, but she put her cold feet on Sirius’ shin in retaliation anyway.  


Sirius made a noise like “Aughagffft!” and flailed, elbowing James in the ribcage in the process. James, who had been sound asleep and snoring a bit, woke with a snorting gasp and promptly fell off the bed.  


“That’s a fine wake up call,” James huffed from the floor. “I’m not hurt, by the way, thank you ever so for your concern.” Each word had to be louder than the one before to be heard over the sounds of Lily and Sirius’ laughter.  


James stood, and with all the dignity he could muster, crammed on his glasses and yanked the blanked off of them, wrapping it around himself like a cloak. He strode with purpose out of the small bedroom, dodging unpacked boxes and other assorted detritus of moving, into the small living room.  


Lily’s sides hurt from laughing too much (an affliction she’d been dealing with near-constantly since she, James, and Sirius got a small flat in Diagon Alley together).  


“Our mutual husband just stole our only blanket!” Sirius said in mock outrage.  


“This sofa is so very warm and comfortable! And roomy! I can just streeeeetch out completely!” James’ sing-song voice floated in from the living room.

Sirius and Lily exchanged a Look and leapt off the bed as one.  


Lily beat Sirius to the door, but only barely, and crossed the small room in three strides to leap upon James, who was looking entirely too smug about everything. She pressed him into the sofa and kissed him soundly. Pounding footsteps could be heard behind them and Lily, thinking fast, snatched James’ glasses off and set them on the coffee table.  


“Death before dishonor!” Sirius shouted as he took a running leap and landed right on top of them both.  


Lily and James shouted as one and wrestled Sirius to the ground. The three of them landed on the floor with a loud thump, tangled in the blanket and laughing in that manic way you do when you’re awake at three am with the loves of your life.  


Sirius’ shout no doubt woke the neighbors, and if that didn’t, their combined shrieking laughter would. The building was so old it was utterly resistant to even the best sound-proofing charms.  


The rug wasn’t uncomfortable, Lily thought, as James wrapped her and Sirius in the blanket, essentially sandwiching himself between them.  


“You know Prongs, if you wanted to be in the middle, you could’ve just said so,” Sirius murmured.  


“I know,” James whispered back, and brought Sirius in for a kiss while Lily snuggled next to them.  


They would probably have the landlord stop by with a noise complaint warning in the morning, but for right now, everything was perfect. 


End file.
